An Evening Talk
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: After saving Impa's granddaughter from becoming dinner Link decides to treat her to an evening meal. As it turns out quite a few things can come out over a stake and a sunset. Time can be cruel, but what you do with it can make up for that sometimes. Takes place one-third of the way through BoTW.


**I do not own anything.**

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was wrong. At this point his ability to sense nature had become something akin to instinct, like an animal that had lived through countless nights fearing for its life and dodging death at every turn. It wasn't too far off from how Link had lived his own life, well, most of it anyway. Bringing his horse to a halt he looked to the west where his senses were pointing him. To a normal person nothing seemed out of the ordinary save for the stack of smoke rising from almost a mile away. It wouldn't have been strange to dismiss the fire as just some random traveling preparing an evening meal while there was still some daylight left, Link however, knew otherwise. Steering his horse in the direction of the smoke he steadily began to pick up on the faint but undeniable scent of blood and the foul stench of Bokoblins. The scent of blood was enough to keep Link pressing on the trail, something in his gut told him someone had made a wrong turn and walked right into a Bokoblins settlement, or trap. All he could do was hope he wasn't too late to save whatever poor soul had that misfortune.

Bringing his horse to a step a little over the edge overlooking a drop off in the forest he creeped upwards through the grass. At the edge he got a clear view of what had been the cause of his unease. As he suspected it was a Bokoblin camp, one that was fairly active despite there still being at least half an hour of daylight left. With the Sheikah Slate he was at least able to determine what had brought the low IQ monsters together, apparently they'd found something of a goldmine in weapons…and potential dinner. What got Link's attention wasn't the sack of Guardian weapons and technology the monsters were towing with nor was it the half destroyed Guardian buried half way in the earth which the Bokoblins were poking and priding like curious monkeys, what got Link's attention was the young woman who hung suspended from a ledge via rope. Link knew that branded white hair and wide uncertain eyes anywhere.

Seeing Paya triggered something in Link, it lit a fire inside of him that directed him to throw caution to the wind and move now without any hesitation. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going to happen to her if he didn't act fast enough. Towards the left side of the camp Link saw a large cooking pot being prepared with three Bokoblins throwing in pieces of meat and spice into the bowel. Every time Paya's eyes flickered to the bowel Link could almost hear her whimper in fear. He'd tell her to be calm and relax, but he couldn't carry his voice dozens of feet into her ear. Instead he'd just have to settle for letting her know today wasn't going to be her day to die in a rather flashy display.

Paya wanted to scream if only to elevate the ever mounting fear building inside of her without end. Some part of her, what little dignity she had left, kept her from opening her mouth and screaming for help. If she did the infernal little monsters that had captured her would no doubt call her out for her cowardice. As a Sheikah she had to meet death with some form of dignity even if it was only a little.

She knew from the get-go this was a bad idea, she wasn't meant for field work. Despite being the granddaughter of the great Impa herself Paya had not inherited any of her grandmother's combat abilities or her foresight. Before it had always been a constant badge of dishonor, now it was going to be the cause of her death. To make matters worse all the data and tools she'd spent the last week collecting would be lost to the uncaring of these idiotic creatures. The mere thought of it had tears forming at the edges of her eyes and threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Down below one of the Bokoblins looked up at her and gave something of a twisted laugh. If she could have Paya would have smacked that grin right off of the creature's ugly face. In that moment Paya chose to focus on that, her bubbling hatred for the red-skinned beast a few feet below her grinning at her despair. Maybe if she stared hard enough she could finally unlock her grandmother's famous death glare, a piercing stare that apparently could paralyze even Lynels in one shot.

For a second Paya actually thought it worked when the Bokoblin lost its sick grin.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Paya let out a startled cry as the multiple explosions lightly tossed her to the side while below her the Bokoblins erupted into panic and outrage. At once she was forgotten about and the source of the surprise attack became the focus of their attention. Paya herself searched the landscape for any trace of the mysterious attacker only to come up with nothing.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM!**_

Two more explosions and by now the club-wielding monsters were screaming at every shadow that moved, even their own. Their frantic displays satisfied her previous desire to see the beasts suffer, yet it only heightened her shame at getting caught by them. Another explosion in the distance sent the lot of them chasing after it like a pack of rabid dogs on a cat. It took the Sheikah girl a second to realize they'd completely forgotten about her thus leaving her all alone. Almost immediately she began struggling against her binds until she heard a male voice shouting to her from below.

"Don't struggle too much! And when you fall don't squirm! I promise I'll catch you!"

All her struggling ceased immediately and whatever panic left in her heart evaporated. "M-Master Link?" Looking down she was pleasantly surprised him waiting down below with an arrow notched in his bow. Remembering his words she gave him her confirmation and braced herself for the short trip downwards. The arrow flew from the bow and cut through the robe leaving Paya to rapidly fall through the air, right into Link's waiting arms.

"See? Wasn't so bad was it?" He said giving her a short laugh that colored her cheeks bright shades of red. "Listen, I know you may be feeling a little bit dizzy but I need you to-"

"Behind you!"

It was almost scary how fast his face went from comforting to deadly series. Silently dropping her he whipped around with his sword already half-way out of its sheath. The oncoming Bokoblin got one scream out before its severed top half fell to the ground while its bottom half exploded into supernatural smoke. With minimal effort Link turned to the next oncoming Bokoblin and sent it to join its fallen comrade via decapitation. "Paya, stay back."

"Y-Ye-Yes sir," She was already looking for a place to hide. Seeing the collection of crates and loot the monsters had acclimated she bolted for that spot and hid behind anything large enough to cover herself. Despite the fear racing through her blood she peaked upwards.

Slaughter, that was the only word Paya could think of to summarize what she saw before her eyes. Bokoblins swinging like madman and Link punishing them for their incompetence. Through the smoke that erupted from their corpses she saw the constant flash of the blonde's sword, an instrument of death he wielded as if he were the reaper himself. A single flash followed by a gut-wrenching scream than a poof of smoke. Nearly all of the Bokoblins had come running believing they had strength in numbers; Link was too happy to prove them wrong, even daring them to bring more. If the monsters thought bringing fire into the mix would intimidate the Hylian then they were sorely mistaken, if anything it actually made them look even more pathetic.

In less than three minutes Link was standing in the center of a ring fallen clubs and broken twigs. His breathing hadn't changed neither were his hands trembling from excitement or fear giving the appearance of a surreal statue. The only sound Paya heard coming from him was the steady drip of blood coming from his sword, the only part of him that had any stains on it.

The young Sheikah didn't know what to say or do after watching the martial display, she always knew Link was a warrior, but what she had just witnessed was nothing short of a massacre, no one save for the clan's senior warriors could fight with such skill. _H-He was chosen to be Princess Zelda's bodyguard a-and the Champion of Hyrule for a reason._ Thanks to the fight she held no fear when she heard the ground shaking stomps of a Silver Bokoblin approaching, apparently it had been the leader of this little tribe. Upon finding Link in the center of various weapons and with a bloody weapon in hand the beast bellowed a thunder-like war cry and charged forward.

Link's face remained impossibly neutral despite having the nine-foot club-wielding monster chagrining him screaming bloody murder. Edging closer Paya saw a look of calm realization set upon his face and his sword grip tighten. _He's already figured out a plan of counter attack and execution. Incredibly._

Like the rest of the earth she shook when the Silver Bokoblin brought its bone club down; when the dust settled the creature's rage turned to confusion finding there was no bloody plump beneath its weapon. Looking over it saw the Hylian had raised his sword up high with both hands then brought it down like a hammer. To Paya's surprise the Bokoblin managed to avoid losing its entire hand, but it was now hanging on by a few precious threads of flesh letting blood and smoke seep out. Screaming in rage the creature switched hands and began going after Link who passively fell on the defensive. He was almost graceful in his dodging and parrying of the Silver Bokoblin's swings, all without a shield for defense.

 _H-He really doesn't fit the image Grandmother and the other elders painted of him as a knight._ Growing up Paya always envisioned knights as being clad in bulky steel armor bravely parrying and deflecting heavy blows through sheer bodily strength. Watching the hundred year-old Hylian she now felt silly for trying to fit that image onto him. It was ridiculous and flat out wrong seeing him in battle right before her eyes. _He looks more like a Sheikah warrior than he does a Hyulian knight._ Simply watching him nearly made the girl forget entirely about the humiliation she'd suffered less than ten minutes earlier. _W-Wait, I can't return to the village like this! Even if Master Link doesn't say anything I'll still…_ Never had she felt so strongly the desire to take a weapon up in her hands and actually use it. The desire overrode any fear or doubts she had regarding her next course of action. Gnashing her teeth she looked into her bag and picked the first thing she could get her hands on, a battle axe. In her hands her people lost technology flared to life manifesting the electric blue blade from the handle.

The Silver Bokoblin hadn't noticed her nor had Link put the brainless beast out of its misery yet; it seemed almost as if he were toying with it. Regardless of whatever he was doing Paya knew this had to end. Lining up the creature in her sight she summoned all her strength and charged forward hefting the axe behind her. _"AAARRRRAAAHHH!"_

She caught both of them off-guard, Link more so who simply stared her dumbfounded. The Bokoblin on the other hand knew the danger and immediate swung its Dragonbone Club hoping she'd stop dead in her tracks in fear. Calling up all her combat training Paya spun out of the way and swung the magitek battle axe directly into the Bokoblin's leg. The magic blade cut through the silver flesh and hair like a knife through butter, in seconds Paya was off balance due to having completely cut through the creature's leg just an inch below the knee. Needless to say she hit the dirt face first with the axe clattering out of her grip thus deactivating.

Behind her the Bokoblin fell to the ground thrashing and screaming at now having lost its right hand and its left leg, both of which to creature's less than half its size. It banged against the ground in outrage and pain scaring the daylights out of any native wildlife that had been drawn in by the spectacle.

 _ **SHEESH!**_

Paya knew the Bokoblin was dead, gone to whatever afterlife awaited monster kind. _Great, now I can at least tell everyone I put up a fight._ Were the young Sheikah's thoughts before she felt a comforting set of hands envelop her and help her up. Wiping the dust out of her eyes she found herself held in the arms of the blue-clad Hylian. Fire painted her cheeks and ice replaced her blood. "M-M-M-Ma-Master L-L-Link, wh-what-"

"I guess when we get back we've got quite a story to tell Impa don't we?" He laughed.

The last thing Paya saw before her mind shut down was his smile, an impossibly bright and brilliant smile that had her doubting he was capable of any sort of act of violence much less slaughtering hundreds of monsters barefoot of any sort of magic. It was a nice image to carry with her into the world of dreams.

Link could almost hear Revali or Urbosa mocking him as he held an unconscious Paya in his arms in the middle of a destroyed monster camp with absolutely zero idea what to do. His mouth went agape open to all manners of flies to enter and exit as they please. "Th…This…is Mipha and Zelda all over again." _Even a hundred years later I still can't catch any luck around girls._

* * *

Almost immediately upon awaking Paya could hear her stomach rumbling. Shameful as it was her first instinct was to seek out the source of the smell and devour it, being captured and fainting had emptied her stomach leaving her devoid of energy.

"I had a feeling that would wake you, I've yet to meet a person who can resist the smell of a nice cooked meal."

Gently pushing herself upwards she was greeted to the sight of Link sitting before a campfire. There were two plates, one before Link and the other right beside her. "I-I never knew that y-you could cook." She began edging a little closer to the pot unsure of how to respond.

"Believe it or not, but aside from knowing how to swing a sword that was the one other thing I remembered. It was part of my training as a knight, knowing how to salvage and fend for myself." He chuckled. "I can't tell you how many times it's come in handy. Eh, you don't mind steak do you?"

"N-No, not at all!" _I'd actually be honored to eat anything cooked by you._ She thought watching him tend to the meat with the care and precision of a cook. "I-I…I'm sorry for bothering you." Paya started looking away from the Hylian.

"Don't, you needed help and I help out where I can. Nothing more to it." He responded hoping to ease. "It may not be dinner but how does an evening snack feel?"

Graciously taking the plate in hand Paya felt the transform of warmth, and not just from the hot meal. "T-Thank you Master Link."

Link would have told her to just call him but his name, but after the first bite her expression went from shy to exuberant and he didn't have the heart to say anything. Watching her eat was the first time he'd ever seen Paya wear an honest and completely carefree smile. Seeing that smile was extremely comforting given little over an hour before she was on the brink of tears. He was tempted to take out his Sheikah Slate and take a picture so he'd always have the moment with him, proof he'd done at least one good thing with his life. Knowing how awkward that would have made things he shuffled the idea into the back of his mind not wanting to disrupt the good mood.

Paya was only faintly aware of the setting sun behind her, a warm breeze that made her feel as if she were back home watching the sunset. Briefly looking up from her plat she saw the sun beginning to disappear behind a set of mountains in the distance turning the sky from blue to a myriad of red, orange, and yellow. _A nice cooked meal by a fire and a sunset, who would have thought._ Paya thought taking another satisfying bite. "Did you ever…cook for anyone back in the…old days?"

"A few people, not many though. You see I…didn't really get the hang of cooking until after I…woke up." He admitted. "It's a good thing you're tasting my current cooking instead of my old cooking."

"I, uh, after this it's hard to believe you could ever cook something…bad." She muttered.

"If possible I'd tell you to ask Revali, the Rito Champion, about my 'bad' cooking."

"You did that on purpose." She immediately fired resulting in a confused stare. "My, uh grandmother told me that story. You intentionally botched the cooking so Revali's soup would taste the worst. She said you it was one of the first times she ever heard you laugh." Paya waited to the consequences of revealing what she guessed to be a deeply personal matter, perhaps a scream or a few harsh words. Needless to say she was quite surprised when Link burst into laughter. "I…uh, did I…say something funny?"

"N-No, i-it's just I'm surprised Impa still remembers that! " He gushed out. "Then again, Impa never was one to let anything slip her memory. I'm pretty sure she could tell you the exact day every time I was late to a meeting. Did she…tell you any stories about me?"

"Plenty, sometimes reading them to me when I was little to lull me to sleep." The Sheikah responded with a distant smile.

"I see," Link smiled putting his plate down then shooting Paya a somewhat shy glance. "So…now that you've…meant me…what do you think?" Usually he was the one who spoke with confidence, but now the tables had turned.

Paya didn't know how to react seeing the only surviving Champion looking at her with such a shy expression. These sorts of things usually didn't happen to her. Rapidly racking her brain for any sort of response she spit out the first things that came to mind. "You're more than the stories!" Almost as soon as she'd said them she realized how ridiculous she sounded. "N-N-No, no, w-wait, t-that's not what I meant. W-Wh-What I me-meant t-to say Master Li-"

"You can just call me Link, honestly having 'Master' tacked onto my name makes me feel well…truth is having people call me that makes me feel old. I still look like I'm eighteen and I'd rather keep feeling that way." He cut in.

Nodding in understanding Paya tried to get her thoughts back on track. "W-Well, i-if it's any consolation y-you look good for a hundred and eighteen." Once again she got him to laugh bringing her anxiety down a great deal. Slowly she felt her confidence rising just a little bit more making speaking easier. "L-Link, y-you've done all the stories my grandmother told me justice. S-She told me out of all of the Champions i-it always seemed as if you had the most potential. Of all of them your dedication was apparent and admirable, even if others didn't vocalize. A-Also you were amongst the best swordsmen of Hyrule, strong enough to even challenge Lady Urbosa. Out of all of the Champions of old, she told me you were selected to guard Princess Zelda because you were everything a knight had to be." _And having seen you in action you're that and more._ A side look revealed rather than happiness or embarrassment the knight was…depressed. "Link?"

"Huh? Uh, sorry about that. I just sort of spaced out for a minute." He tried to argue hoping she wouldn't notice the slip in his façade.

She did notice, and something told her not to let it go. "Do you…think you're not worthy of them Link?"

"Paya…I'm…I'm not a hero." The blond shuddered looking away as a shiver ran through his body.

"Just because you couldn't stop what happened one hundred years ago doesn't mean you're the world's biggest failure." Paya stated clear as day causing the Hylian to look up at her. Whatever courage she had she summoned it forward knowing it was needed now more than ever. "You…shouldn't blame yourself for what happened one hundred years ago. Link, it…it wasn't your fault. I-I don't think anyone could have predicted…no one, not even the clan's eldest and wisest could have predicted something like Calamity Ganon infecting the Divine Beasts."

"I was Hyrule's Champion and look at where we are Paya." He responded in a cold voice. Paya was taken by the sudden change in his mood, and even frightened by it. "If I had actually lived up to those stories your grandmother told then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Steeling her resolve she counteracted, "If you weren't the hero my grandmother spoke of we'd all have lost hope long ago. I would have lost hope." That broke the curse that had fallen over him leaving the Hylian to stare slightly agape at the Sheikah. "I…if you weren't a hero…then there wouldn't be any hope for people to hold onto. You…may not have been able to stop Ganon one hundred years ago, but…you're trying now. You're trying and succeeding. Over the years countless men and women have attempted to stop the Divine Beasts believing they could succeed where others failed, in the end the one who did that was you. You've conquered three Divine Beasts and there's only one left. I…well, after an endless rainstorm, dodging lasers in the sky, and a near divine lightning storm I don't think a…volcano will be much trouble for you. Sure they're all dangerous, but you're still here, still going on. I-I don't know about others, but to me Link, that makes you a hero."

Link's stunned silence caused Paya's cheeks to turn bright red just like the sunset. Overwhelmed by her shyness she looked away and began playing with the scraps on her plate hoping the Hylian's staring would stop.

 _No one's…ever…said that to me…not since…the…old days._ He thought sorrowful. The realization that he hadn't interacted with anyone this intimately since awaking from his century long sleep. Remembering the Divine Beasts brought on a new wave of sorrow. "A hero who couldn't save his comrades, protect his princess, kingdom, or his fiancé." Link added looking down.

Slowly Paya placed a hand on his shoulder startling him a little. She wasn't surprised to find he was shaking a little, no doubt his past had done its job in rattling his mental state. "Rather than going to some tavern and spending his life in a bottle crying over them you're out here fighting to avenge them all." This time she could see some of the light returning as her words sank in. In order to truly reach him Paya gave him the kindest smile she could manage; it was a relief when a smile began to form on his lips in return. "You are a hero Link, the one we needed when we thought all hope was lost."

Hearing those words Link felt as if some incredibly weight had been lifted off of his shoulder courtesy of the young Sheikah sitting beside him. Looking into her eyes he found nothing but serene admiration for him. To see such a thing reminded him so dearly of how Sidon, Teba, and Riju had looked upon him with hope. Whenever he saw that shimmering light it reminded him of why he'd worked so hard all those years. "Th…Thanks Paya, really." The blond said placing a hand over hers' in a show of appreciation.

Feeling butterflies in her stomach at the physical contact Paya had to fight back the urge to faint. _Keep it together Paya, you're so close! This is probably the closest you'll ever get to him! He needs this! You need this!_ Taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his hand she noticed how rough it felt in comparison to hers, evidence of his life as a warrior. "Link, there's something I need to know." She started looking away from him with a little shame. "Do you…blame my people for…what happened one hundred years ago?"

"What?" Link exclaimed unsure of where this had come from. "B-Blame you? H-How could I?"

"The Guardians were forged by Sheikah hands, we were the ones who reactivated them a century ago. It was our technology that slaughtered your kingdom, killed your parents, killed your comrades, and…killed your fiancé. I…I can understand it if you hate us for what my clan has…done to you. What we've taken from you."

Now understanding the girl's thoughts a little clearer Link moved his hand up to her face so they were now eye to eye. "Paya, listen to me, I will _never_ blame the Sheikah, least of all you, for anything that happened. You weren't the ones in control a century ago, don't ever think I'll forget that. If anything…I'm sorry it's taken me so long to remove the stain on your people's name."

"The Blight Ganons." The white-haired girl deduced.

"Sometimes when I'm out I hear people cursing the Sheikah for creating the Divine Beasts and the Guardians, cursing you for something Ganon did."

"That's why I was out." She suddenly stated. "I-I…l-lately some of the villagers like myself h-have been looking for ways to…take back the Guardians and Vah Rudania without you having to fight." Paya admitted suddenly withdrawing. "I-If we could figure something out…find someone way to ease the threat to your life than I thought…I thought it would be worth a shot."

"Ah, I see." He nodded looking over the bag that contained various Sheikah patterns woven into it. He'd been wondering what could have been enough to bring Paya outside of Kakariko Village, now he finally knew. "Thank you for the thought Paya. I am a little surprised Impa let you go alone, I thought for sure she would have assigned some sort of bodyguard for you."

"She tried to, but there are more important things on the line than my safety. Though one certainly would have helped." She laughed remembering how she'd collapsed in the middle of the grass leaving herself exposed for the Bokoblins to pick her up. "Grandmother pointed me in the direction of an old research lab and that's where I went."

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Honestly…it's a little hard to tell. I just sort of grabbed anything that I thought might have been useful. I did find one thing of interest though." When she noticed Link looking at her she got the hint and hurried over to the bag. There was some shuffling and ruffling before she came back a second later holding something between her hands.

"What…is that?"

"This? It's an ocarina." She stated holding up the blue-colored instrument with glimmering eyes. When she saw the confusion persist she giggled. "T-This is the first time you've ever seen an ocarina?"

"From up close, yes. What is it?"

"It's an instrument, one you operate similarly to a flute." She explained turning it over in her hands so he could see it. It's metallic surface was laced with glowing blue lines that marked it as being a piece of magical technology similar to the Guardians.

"Instruments were never big in my home nor did I have any interest in them. How do you-" The sound was soothing, serene like a soft wind tickling his ears. All of the warrior's thoughts melted away as he listened to the Sheikah play the strange instrument with a quiet sense of grace and harmony. This was probably the calmest he'd ever seen Paya look, as if nothing in the world could bother her. It felt…nice seeing this side of her.

Taking her lips off the blue instrument she turned to him. "Do you want to try?"

"No…I'd rather sit here and listen to you." He smiled causing her to blush again, he was starting to enjoy see her face painted red with embarrassment.

So it was she played and he listened, and behind them the sun continued sinking lowering and lowering into the horizon turning all the bright colors dark and allowing the first stars to come out. Neither the Hylian nor the Sheikah seemed too concerned about this, not even the possibility of being attacked by monsters seemed to cross their minds. The Hylian found himself transported back to a world he'd left behind a hundred years ago, one quieter and more peaceful. He pictured a sunny sea shore and a soft weight resting upon his shoulder as he watched the waves pass back and forth. He remembered watching a sunset and laughing alongside his comrades as another day's training session ahd come to an end. For the Sheikah she was brought back to a far more innocent and less complicated time. She saw her grandmother standing by her bedside telling her of the Hylian Champion, the wielder of the Master Sword and the one fated to slay the Calamity Ganon and restore Hyrule to glory. She thought of her parents, her father bouncing her on his lap as he told her stories of her clan's glorious past then asking her if she will give them a glorious future. The bottom line was they were no longer sitting in the heart of a ferocious wilderness, they were both someplace far nicer and calmer.

"Hey Paya,"

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn how to play the ocarina? I…I kind of remember hearing something about the kingdom's upper class being able to play one."

"My grandmother, in her youth she had a talent for using magical instruments and ocarinas have long been a sacred item to us Sheikah. According to legend, a hero from a time long since pass used an ocarina to manipulate time on multiple occasions." She explained.

"Really?" He questioned raising an eyebrow at the blue-colored instrument. "Well, if it was forged by the Sheikah then I can certainly believe it."

"Actually it wasn't, it was a divine instrument given to him by his kingdom's princess. It's said we Sheikah modeled our ocarinas after the one he was given." Paya further added holding up the ocarina in the fading light. Against the backdrop of the stars the obvious shine of the magically forged instrument stood out more. "I'm not particularly sure what this ocarina does, but I have heard stories that thousands of years ago there were certain 'command ocarinas' that could control Sheikah technology like a musically conductor." Catching the developing grin on Link's face Paya had to apologize for shooting the thought done. "N-Not this one though, it's a little too…fresh to be one of those, but we can always upgrade it so who knows. On top of that I've…always wanted an ocarina of my own. I had a few when I was kid but they were…well, let's just say we don't have a lot of them lying around anymore in the village."

"Then I guess this you can say this little trip was successful." He laughed.

 _No, Link, the ocarina didn't make this trip worth it._ She giggled enjoying the smile on his face. _That made this trip worth it._ "If you want…I could teach you how to play an ocarina, it might come in handy one day."

"I'd appreciate that," He replied turning around so he was facing the horizon. Only the outer rim of the sun remained casting a dying yet warm light across the landscape. Link didn't feel sad watching the light slowly fade, he knew it would return with the inevitable sunrise. "Hey, do you feel like heading back? If we move now I think we can make it back before midnight."

"A-Are you sure all my luggage won't weigh you down?"

A little ways away Link's horse made a rather loud grunting noise practically answering Paya's question for her. While Link cleaned up their campsite Paya loaded her bags onto the horse and waited for Link's return. Once he'd hoisted himself up he offered her his hand in doing the same. Naturally with this being her first time riding a horse she gave an audible yelp when she made physical contact with the mammal's back.

As amusing as it was to see the Sheikah have something of a miniature freak out Link knew he had to straighten something out before they started riding. "Just keep your arms wrapped around my waist, but don't squeeze. Besides that just relax and enjoy the ride."

"O-Okay, sure." Paya affirmed slowly wrapping her arms around the warrior's waist. In one evening she'd had more physical contact with Link than she thought she'd have in three years.

When Link kicked the horse off she was a little shaken, but holding onto him eased her nerves. For her riding felt much like riding waves on water, it didn't take her long to actually come to enjoy the sensation. As they rode she looked out to see parts of the scenery fly past her, she wondered if this is what it felt like for birds flying through the air and predators chasing prey through the grass.

Feeling her grip on his waist ease Link chuckled, "Starting to enjoy the ride?"

"Yes actually, I've never ridden a horse before."

"Well maybe in exchange for teaching me how to play the ocarina I can teach you how to ride a horse. As fun as research and study can be it's a poor substitute for actually going out and exploring the world."

"I-I'd…I'd like that very much Link." She smiled.

He didn't mind when he felt her softly lean against him, brushing the back of his neck with her snowy white hair, Link actually found it pretty comforting. It had been a very long time since he'd taken anyone for a ride like this. "H-Hey Paya,"

"Eh?" She sounded sleepy.

"If…it's not too much trouble, would it be alright if I came with you on your next expedition?"

"N-No, not at all. I-It's just with one Divine Beast left I thought-"

"I can make time." The blond said with absolute confidence.

Paya was going to have to build up some sort of resistance to that voice, whenever Link asked anything of her using it she had a rather obvious tendency to say yes. "Su-Sure thing, I'll…let you know the next time I go out."

That was reassuring for him to hear. "Thank you, now get some rest, I'll wake you when we arrive at the village." To hear her soft breathing warmed Link's heart and actually tempted him to slow down his pace. Sure the night carried many possible dangers they had to watch out for, but in this moment he cared for none of them. Looking up from the path he saw the moon had risen into the sky casting its silvery glow upon the land. In the bright light Link found Paya's hair looked shiny, almost silver in comparison to its usual whitish gray appearance. _Heh, seems like nothing is what it seems to be in this era._ He thought admiring the look. If he got to do this again, experience this level of calm and joy then he'd gladly go with Paya on her next venture. "I guess going to sleep for a hundred years wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

 **A little something I put together after playing Ocarina of Time and Breath of the Wild back to back over Easter, yeah a real creative way to spend the holidays. I thought it would be nice putting together a little story revolving around how depressing being displaced in time could be. It seems Link can never catch a break when it comes to being on time; however, he always does seem to meet some rather nice people who can help him out. Leave a review to let me know what you thought of this piece!**


End file.
